


i wrote this in minecraft

by depressedtrashcant



Series: i love pidge and will use this to show it [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Lance too, Smallest amount of angst, Temporary Character Death, pidge is a god basically, pidge says fuc, yeah matt dies for a paragragh or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedtrashcant/pseuds/depressedtrashcant
Summary: pidge is a god, this is formatted as a 5+1 thing and if you ship matt and pidge ill kill you





	i wrote this in minecraft

**Author's Note:**

> this is really bad im sorry

Pidge is a god, not in the 'Oh, I'm the best,' but rather in an 'I'm a literal god of plants and healing.'

The moment Hunk asked why they had earth dirt under their nails and in their clothes, they knew they would have to either A: Come clean about being an 8,000-year-old god. Or B: Mess with Hunk.

Why not both?

"The reason I have dirt is because"

"Yes?"

"Magic." They waggled their fingers in the air for effect.

Pidge isn't lying, technically, it is magic, just not in the normal 'i can revive people from the dead.' type of magic.

"Come on, what kind of answer is that?"

"The truth," Pidge said shrugging.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance is some sort of god, that Pidge is sure of.

What type of god is an entirely different question.

Most likely a god of the ocean, based off of how much he talks about it.

Deciding to confront him about it tomorrow, Pidge fell asleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Catching Lance on his own was surprisingly difficult, in fact, Pidge is pretty sure that it wasn't this hard before.

Maybe Hunk told Lance about the fact they said they are a god.

That could certainly explain it, Lance not wanting to challenge Pidge and whatnot, although they always thought that was non-sense anyways.

After trying to chase Lance for an hour they finally decided to wait outside his room.

Oh and would you look at that, Lance was coming down the hallway this very moment.

Stopping him with a flick of their hand (and the potted plants next him), they walked up to him.

"I'm not mad," they said right off the bat.

Lance visibly relaxed his shoulders.

"So, why did you trap me here?"

"You kept running away and I have a couple of questions."

"Can I ask one first?"

"Go ahead,"

"How did you do the thing with your eyes?"

"What?"

"You know, the whole glowing green eys thing that happened when you did your magic thing,"

"I didn't know that happened," they said, blinking. Pidge better be careful or someone else could notice.

"Basically, yeah."

"Anyway, I have two questions for you," Pidge began.

"The first one is: how old are you?"

"1,798, also, can you release my legs?"

"Oh, right," with another wave of their hand, Lance was released.

"Second, what are you god of?"

"Only the best, the ocean?"

"Oh, the ocean is the best?"

"Wait-"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Keith was following them around which was fairly odd, but he also kept looking at them weird as if he could talk.

"What?" they snapped, whirling around.

"You, could see me?" Keith seemed embarrassed.

"You were literally just walking behind me."

"You kept on ignoring me so I thought-"

"Whatever, what do you want?" they said, waving their hands.

"You, have some kind of energy, it's strong, it seems like a combination of Allura's magic and the green lion. I want to know what that is."

"Look," they said sighing, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Positive."

"I'm a god," they said, with a deadpan expression.

"If you're a god, why aren't you taller?" 

Pidge started to glow, their eyes fully green and plants sprouting out of the ground.

Keith saw his life flash before his eyes. 

"Say that again, I dare you."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm gonna miss you," they muttered leaning their head on Matt's shoulder and looking at the stars.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said smiling.

"But you are, in a hundred years you all will be gone and I'm just gonna be stuck here."

"Alone," tears were in their eyes. This is why they shouldn't get attached to mortals, they thought.

"That is a problem for future Pidge,"

"I guess,"

"Besides, you could always make a time machine and come back, you have forever to make one, you definitely have the brains," Matt said nudging them with his shoulder.

"If I make a time machine I'll come back here," they said sniffing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt was laying there in the infirmary, un-moving and not breathing, Coran already tried putting him in the pod but it was too late.

Pidge growled and stood up, walking to where he was lying and gathering their magic, they didn't care if it killed them, he was not dying, not if they had anything to say about it.

"I know it's hard but-"

"Move," they ordered, pushing past Shiro.

Putting their hand on his head forced all of their magic into their fingers and making it heal him, even if all of them was yelling to stop.

They felt faint, and it was getting harder to even use magic, this was always their stopping point, never pushing past this in fear of death, but now it didn't matter.

Finally, they could see him starting to breathe, slowly they started cutting off their magic, their magic drained and vision darkening they said one last thing.

"Get fucked," they whispered before collapsing.

**Author's Note:**

> i love commas
> 
> i hate this and might deyeet or something idk


End file.
